life turn into drama::
by AkaiANg3l
Summary: Kyouko got the role she always dreamed of! An elegant yet strong lady! BUT it comes with the price..Japan Most Eligable Bachelor is the male lead!AND with the music indutry making SINGING idols being part time actors..you know the drill ;D CH. 7 FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hello This is Angel~ here is my new Skip Beat Story~~ I'm looking forward to reading the reviews so please please please leave a review! :) Plus..more than good reviews I'm hoping for a lot of...uh what you call it criticisms? Heehee so please to many senpai/upperclass writers please guide me well~~ WELL then on with the story~**

**Kyoko- Angel-chan DOES NOT own Skip Beat.**

**Tsuruga-Angel-kun I'm looking forward to this story...IT. BETTER. MEET. MY. EXPECTATIONS..*gentlemen smile***

**Kyoko *flinches* _HE'S SERIOUS! o.O_**

**Me- Don't Worry Tsuruga-kun I'll make sure I'll write a _good _one...And if you threat me one more time...heehee lets I _AM_ the author...*give off a stronger gentle_lady_ smile***

**Yashiro-_ It's my first time seeing anyone scarier than Ren..._**

**Me- Well on with the story!**

–

Chapter 1- The Long Waited Princess

"_Director here's the profiles of the actors and actress you wanted." a tall man handed the thick pile of paper. Few minutes past as he reviewed the last profile. After another few minutes of another internal debate he picked out thr__ee papers from the pile. _

_ "These three...haha..it seems things are going to get interesting." A young man chuckled, as he stood up and walked out of his office. On his desk were the three papers showing Japan's #1 most eligible bachelor and actor, Japan's #1 idol, and Japan's rising star laid out perfectly across the wooden surface._

….

Sounds of cars footsteps and the voices of the people echoed throughout streets of Tokyo. The sun shined brightly greeting the early people heading for their work, and not a single cloud was in sight. The day seemed almost too perfect, like nothing could go wrong.._almost perfect _being the keywords_..._What a certain orange hair actress didn't know, it marked the beginning of days in the fiery depth of hell...

"Ah Kyoko! Your here!" The man head of the LME's talent section called out!

"Sawara-san is it another job?" She smiled.

"It is! It's a new role in the new drama, here's the details, let me know whether you want to accept it." Sawara exclaimed.

"...Romance..Princess?" She read, still taking in the title of the drama.

"Princes...PRINCESS?" She screamed joyful at the realization, as the other office workers flinched in surprise. (**A.N- Romance Princess is a Taiwanese drama that I watched It's really funny please watch it! Details about this drama will be explained further into the story.)**

"I ACCEPT I ACCEPT I ACCEPT!" A voice screamed joyfully, sending the whole people on a 100 feet radius to jump at the sudden loud scream

"Alright Alright Alright..J-Just calm down." The head of the talent section quavered at the orange haired teen.

"Sawara-san this role is perfect! This is THE role I've been waiting for!" She rambled on. The man stood in "awe" watching the crazy girl continue to ramble on and on noble women and princesses.

"In any case Sawara-san thank you so much! I entirely accept!" She finished as she rushed out of the office to start her "LoveMe" duties. The man watched as the overexcited female skipped happily away, and gave a small smile.

_"Goodness, you would think about 1 and a half year she would get used to getting jobs like this...She IS the famous rising actress." _ Sawara chuckled, as he recalled his first "fated" encounter of the young weird girl, that suddenly appeared out of no where demanding an audition to LME and starting from the very bottom. _And __now look at you Kyoko..._

–

Thinking about her newly received role, Kyoko couldn't help but laugh to herself imaging her longingly waited princess-like role as she carelessly skim through the drama synopsis and her character profile.

"Good Morning Mogami-san." a voice called out. Mogami turned her head, spotting her dear Senpai and his manager and greeted back as she walked to his side.

"Tsuruga-san Yashiro-san Good Morning!" She smiled, sweetly.

"You seem to be in a good mood, did anything good happen?" the tall actor smiled back.

"YES IT'S A NEW ROLE TSURUGA-SENPAI! AND A PRINCESS-LIKE ROLE!" She exploded of happiness, as she began to ramble, scaring the two men in front of her.

"My character is the main heroine. She is strong, determine, honest, and though living a life in poverty, she realizes that her parents were her actually adoptive parents and that her only biological family her grandfather who is the founder of largest business group in Asia.. IT'S TRULY A CINDERELLA STORY!" She continued. Ren eyes widen for a second, noticing the familiarity of the plot.

"That's great Mogami-san, congratulations." He smiled.

"Kyoko-chan, by any chance is your character named Himeko?"Yashiro asked, also noticing the familiarity of the plot.

"How did you know Yashiro-san?" Suddenly snapping from her own world.

"Well.." Yashiro began.

"Well actually we heard that, that drama would be coming out soon from one of the directors that I worked with in my current drama." Ren quickly evaded.

"Is that so?"

"Demo Mogami-san will you be alright?" Ren worried.

"Eh? What do you mean Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko replied, confused on what her senpai is trying to get at. Ren let out a sigh, not knowing that she would THIS blind as to accept a role without reading the full Drama synopsis.

"The drama Mogami-san is a ROMANCE drama, from what I heard, your character has a love line with the main male lead."

Kyoko processed it for a second until it finally it her.

"_DAMN IT! I DIDN'T READ THE FULL SUMMARY OF THE PLOT!" She screamed internally as her little "Devil minions" began floating out of her body._

_ "Refuse the role...its for your own good..." they repeated pessimisticly._

_ "D-demo I finally get a the role of a princess, how can I refuse?" her group devils B growled back._

_ "NO! Think about the consequences of accepting this role (love)!" The group devil A debated back._

_ "But your an actress and as an actress she should play any kind of roles. And if she wants to inch a little closer to Tsuruga-san she should accept it." the Group B fought back pointing to an imagined picture of her senpai. _The realization hit Kyoko as she began to calm down a little.

"Mogami-san?" Ren called out again. Kyoko snapped back into reality as she turn to face the tall actor.

"Umm...it maybe hard...but...but.I'll try my best!" She decided, as she bowed down to her Senpai. Ren smiled at the girl's determination and patted the girl's head.

"Good luck Mogami-san I'm sure you'll be able to do it." Ren encouraged. Kyoko felt heat rising as her heartbeat began pounding harder. _NO no...I have to relax...He's only encouraging me cause I'm his kohai...that's the only reason...just his kohai and nothing else._ Kyoko tried to reason as she said her goodbyes to the two men and left for the Love Me locker room.

–

"Why didn't you tell her that you'll be in the drama? And your the main lead at that too." Yashiro sighed at his "failure in love" charge, as they headed for his drama set.

"If she finds out that I'M the lead she'll definitely go back to the office and reject the offer, and besides this role might be good for her. The whole year and a half when she first debut in Dark Moon she never had a role that had a love line, this role might be able to broaden her horizon in acting." Ren tried to reason, but he knew all too well that, his manager of all people saw through his lies.

"I can see through your lies Ren, in truth you wanted Kyoko you to refuse the offer since there ARE three more other male characters that engages a lot with the character Himeko, therefore worried about the love rivals for Kyoko-chan, but if you tell her to refuse it you might slip, and it might show her your feelings right?" Yashiro smirked. Ren's hand twitch, as if he hit the nail on the mark. Seeing this made Yashiro smirk more evilly.

"Hmmm...so I was right, the Great Tsuruga Ren worried about some little rivals appearing." He giggled evilly. Ren scowled wishing he could throw his manager off the cliff.

"Well, I can understand where your coming from. I mean in these past year and a half, Kyoko grew into a remarkable women, and her fan club has been growing at a rapid speed., not to mention the attention she's been getting with the other actors and male talents." Yashiro smiled.

"There's also something else Yashiro-san..." Ren noted, as his voice got deeper in anger.

"Eh?"

"Though it may not be official yet, but look at the potential list of candidates for one three male characters." He almost growled, tightening his grip on his wheel. Yashiro flipped to the end of the pages where the list was, and his face cringed in fear, as he spotted the accursed name at the bottom.

"And may I remind you Yashiro-san, even though our characters Himeko and Natsume (Ren's character) are lovers in the drama, there's also a love RIVAL in one of the three male characters that fights against Natsume for Himeko." He added. Yashiro jumped from his seat and looked at Ren knowing where his charge was getting at. _Though chances are slim that __**he **__might land __that__ specific role, but that doesn't change the fact that there IS a chance._ Ren continued to drive in silence as the anger in his eyes grew.

"Shou did you look at the new job profile I gave you?" the beautiful manager reminded.

"Shouko-san I told you I refuse, I don't even know why I even have to accept this lousy job, besides I'm not a actor so I don't know why Asami-san even thought of giving this job to me." Shou whinned, lying down on the sofa in the lounge room. Shouko noticed the paper lying perfect on the table as it was before.

"Shou many idols now a days act in dramas, take the boy group in JE (Johnny's Entertainment) KAT-TUN, that guy Kamenashi Kazuya has been in many dramas despite the fact that he's a musician. He's your senpai, so learn from him." His manager tried to persuade, as she took the paper reading the details. Her eyes moved left to right, reading the full detail on the role Shou might be acting in. Suddenly her eyes came to a stop as she realized the names of the co-stars.

"Actually your right Shou maybe this job isn't worth your time." the manager laughed nervously trying to crumble the paper, hiding it before her charge reads it. Noticing the sudden change in her attitude, the yellow haired idol got up as curiosity persuaded him to rethink.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" He walked towards his retreating manager.

"Show me...are you saying that I might not be able to handle the character? Is that it?" he began to raise his voice.

"No that's not it, its just that, your right you should just focus on music, why would an idol suddenly want to act right?" Shouko laughed nervously as she tried to hide the crumbled paper behind her back. Her back hit the wall unabling her to retreat any further. Shou took this opportunity and snipped the paper away from his manager.

"Well then let me see it, how hard you think the role would be that would suddenly make you change your mind? Shou frowned as he fixed the paper and skim through to find _her _name.

The Role of Himeko (main heroine)- Mogami Kyoko.

His eyes brighten at the name, and turned back to his manager.

"Shouko-san why didn't you tell me she would be in this drama! I change my mind I accept this job after all." Shou smiled evilly.

"_That's right Kyoko, just wait, I'll beat you at your own game in acting, and make you hate me even more, than you can't help but think of me for your whole life!" _

"Demo Shou look at whose the main male lead though." Her manager frowned. Shou snapped from his thought and looked as instruct. His eyes widen in shock, but then it quickly turned into anger. _NO! THAT DAMN GOOD FOR NOTHING ACTOR IS IN IT TOO? AND NOT TO MENTION THE ROLE HE HAS. _Shou growled as he glared at the name as if it was filth.

The Role of Natsume Heji (Main Male)- Tsuruga Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N-Hello hello~~~ ang3l-chan here again :) how's everyone liking the story so far? :)**

**Shou/Ren/Kyoko- :(!**

**Me...what?**

**Kyoko- HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK ACT WITH ME! YOU WANT ME TO GO INSANE!**

**Ren- I agree...why. Did. You. do. That?**

**ME-o.O!**

**Shou- And you make THAT *points at Ren* be lovers with Kyoko!**

**Kyoko- WHAT YOU BASTARD HE HAS A NAME**

**Shou- Oh yeah? WELL...*starts blabbing insults***

**Me-...ENOUGH!**

**Everyone-..0.0!**

**Me-..Quiet. Down. Or. Else...**

**Everyone- o.O! Yes ma'am..**

**Me- ^^ well then please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2 -Rebirth of the Lost Love Story-

Late At Night..

_ "_Why...Why...Why Kami-sama..Why do you hate me so...I've been a good girl...I've listen carefully to adults..and never got to do anything for myself...and just when I find it...When finally after being insulted and abused by THAT INSOLENT BASTARD YOU PLACE HIM IN MY TERRITORY!" Kyoko screeched as she punched the poster of the yellow haired idol.

"Dear it would seem that Kyoko is talking to herself again." The Okami sighed, giving a small smile.

"Hmm."

"Why Why WHY!" Koyko continued screaming, her "little minions" roaming aimlessly around her room, as she continued to punch to the face on the poster. She felt so...wronged? I guess you can say was the right word. All she wanted was to be freed from him, it wasn't even about revenge anymore. All she wanted to do was be away from the yellow cocky bastard so she can live free from hate. But _no_, just when she finally got the role she desired she finds THAT BASTARD'S NAME on the candidate list for one of the roles. And not just any role. THE LOVE RIVAL OF THE MAIN LEAD! To even think about acting out a short scene with that Damn Shou pissed her off even more if that were even possible.

With one last forceful punch she panted for air as she turned her head to her newly given script and her job synopsis of the drama when she first received from Sawara-san. She turned around and picked it up as she glared at the horrid writing of HIS name. Just looking, what looked like chicken scratch to her, made her body quaver in anger.

"Just wait and see Shotaro..after I'm done with you in this drama, I'll make you regret in accepting this job!" Kyoko laughed manically. Determined by her anger, she continued to scan the names of the other costars she'll be working with, she spotted a familiar name. It was the other half of the problem that she found, though it wasn't troubling as that bastard but still...Just seeing his name made the sound of her heartbeat more audible. Her face suddenly felt hot as a light shade of pink was brushed across her cheeks. It's funny how this one man can change her entire mood within just seconds.

"_He should have told me he was going to my the main male lead...If I had known...What am I going to do?" _Kyoko blushed harder as she thought about the romance scenes she'll be doing together with her senpai. Ever since she found about that jerk Shotaro and her senpai during her LoveMe duties, she hasn't been able to focus on anything else, let alone do her duties properly. She ended the day with many of the office workers scolding her for mediocre work. She sighed as she unconsciously placed her hand at her chest. It was becoming a huge problem. Knowing what was left protecting that box, deep in her heart for almost these last year and a half might dangerously open up. That one lock that still kept in place was just an inch closer in unlocking. That sound..that horrible, dangerous sound that she heard few years back in her heart when most of the lock, but this, had suddenly fell with just one movement of _that man. _She was too scared..too scared to let it open up again and too scared of the danger and painful consequence that came with it.

"Corn...help me." she whispered, as she took out the magical blue rock, given to her years ago, at her chest, letting the negative energy she had be absorbed by that magical rock, that has helped her all these years.

"Yoshi! Corn I won't back down, and I'll need your help to get through this okay?" she smiled sweetly, before retreating unto her bed and entering into her dreamland.

–-

Next Week

The D-Day had finally arrived for the chosen actors of "Romance Princess" to meet with the directors and staff for a brief script reading, and then finally act out their first scene. Everyone of course excluding certain three entertainers were excited for their new drama as they arrived at the destined meeting place.

As the staffs and other actors of the drama entered the meeting room with enthusiasm and excitement, they felt sudden dark pressure in the atmosphere. They turned their head and noticed the three entertainers sitting on the seats, giving death glares to one another.

"Oi...whats with this atmosphere..." One of the staff shivered.

"They're really starting to scare me.." Another choked, feeling suffocated as he unconsciously took a step back away from the three.

-Somewhere in a different location of the building-

The two managers were waiting impatiently as one stood biting her nail, and the other pacing around the room.

"Yashiro-san." Shouko finally spoke breaking the awkward atmosphere. Yashiro stopped in his tracks and turned to the young female manager.

"I would like to apologize in advance in whatever Shou might do." She bowed.

"Eh please don't worry about it. And as same as you, I also will like to make an advance apology for Ren, sometime that man can be a bit overboard sometime." He laughed nervously.

"Eh but that doesn't seem like Tsuruga-san at all. I thought he'd be as I quote from his fans, "As gentle as spring." She chuckled.

"But when it comes to Kyoko-chan, Ren can be a bit overprotective." Yashiro slipped, as he immediately covered his mouth, knowing his mistakes.

"Eh? Does that mean your charge likes Kyoko-chan?" her voice deepened. Yashiro noticed the change in her tone, suddenly changing Tsuruga-san to "your charge."

"Um...I wouldn't say like, but-"

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to say that I'm going to have to support Shou on this. Please don't take it the wrong way, I just think that bringing Shou together with Kyoko-chan will change him for the better." Shouko interrupted, giving her false smile. She was declaring war, and Yashiro accepted her challenge, as he smirked and pushed his glasses up lightly,

"Oh really? I think Ren and Kyoko-chan would make a cute couple if I do say so myself. They've been in a drama together, they work in the same company, and Kyoko even has cooked for Ren many timed _in his apartment, _and has even spend many night there...for their works of course."

Shouko's ears perked, hearing this and utterly shocked. _They were in that kind of relationship? For the heart broken Kyoko to even step foot on another man's apartment... Tsuruga-san must be special if she went far as spending the night at his apartment. If Shou finds out.._ Shouko quickly exhaled and quickly put on her pokerface.

"Really? I don't know if you heard but Kyoko and Shou has been childhood friends, and even lived together, so Shou would eat dinner cooked by Kyoko _every night_." She emphasized_, _purposely leaving _small _details out, if you know what I mean, unknowing that Yashiro was already aware of the WHOLE story.

"Eh...Well I didn't want to sound rude, but that's to be certain since your charge can't do anything on his own. Using the poor girl like that, tricking her into coming to Tokyo just so she can be treated like a maid, using her precious feeling to his advantage." Yashiro shook his head in disappoint as he his smirk became wider and wider. This took Shouko by surprise and speechless, she had lost his challenge...for now..

"Nothing else you might want to add _Shouko-san?" _He smiled evily, claiming his victory, as they stood there glaring each other.

-Back To The Meeting Room-

Suddenly another figure entered the room, unaware of the heavy atmosphere and took a seat. The man looked up as he then finally took notice of the situation and laughed nervously, "_Lory I hope you know what your doing...I just hope no one will be murdered during the shoot.."_

" Ahem...Well for starters my name is Director Nakajima Zao. Yoroshiku, I'll be expecting many things from everyone especially from our main." He smiled. The tense atmosphere around the three, quickly faded as they masked their feelings.

"We will be in your guidance Director Nakajima." Ren gave his gentlemen smile, as the girl's in the staff members started blushing, but as for Kyoko and Shou, they knew better than buy that fake gentlemen smile. Ren was pissed, and this scared Kyoko the most.

"Well first lets do a small reading rehearsal. I'm assuming you guys are all in character? So just a short briefing of the drama. Himeko was born in a poor family, has always dreamed of the princess life. One day she finds out that she's the long lost grand daughter of Kenji Zaibatsu, Seo of the world reknown Zaibatsu company. She moves in with her grandfather and finds out its not all what she dreamt about. While living she is introduced to four male also known as the four knights. Two of the knight fall in love with Himeko, and there starts the drama. " He explained, receiving a nod as answers. There script reading rehearsal went on about two _small_ hours of pain and hell, the staff finally came out and started preparing for the set of the first scene. Many of them came out scared, some quavered and few even trembled, and others dared not to even let the slightest hiccup escape as they saw the three main as last ones to exit the meeting room, with a dark aura surround their atmosphere.

"I-I wonder if shoot is going to be alright today.." one of the actors sighed heavily, seeing no hope.

"Shou I've give you my best of luck, do your best." Ren smiled sweetly, Shou flinched knowing all too well the true intentions behind those "encouraging" words. But that didn't stop Shou's temptation to provoke his rival.

"Oh thank you Tsuruga-_senpai_, I'll definitely give my best on the role...you. Can. Count. On. That." He smirked as his eyes gazed towards Kyoko. He felt the actor's laser glare on his back, and god, if looks can kill, he would be on the other side _long ago._ But they don't, and he just smirked and went to his manager to prepare for the scene.

_"THAT DAMN GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD! WHAT IS HE DOING PROVAKING TSURUGA-SAN LIKE THAT!"_ the scared teen panicked as her "anger censor" ran wild, picking up the dark aura coming from the Emperor of Night. _ANO BAKA! _She saw Tsuruga-san inch away from his stance, and quickly made her intervention. _I need to bring her out, she's the only one that can handle his anger._

"Tsuruga-san let's do our best! After all we are professionals aren't we?" She smiled. This shocked Ren hearing these words from Kyoko of all people. _She was_ the one that got hurt. _She _was the one that first sought revenge and yet-

"**And since were professionals, shouldn't we teach that kohai over there how acting is done in the professional world?**" She smirked, showing her "Setsu" side. **(A.N -bold words means the characters are speaking in English)**

"**And of course this wouldn't count as revenge, were just guiding him to be a better actor..neh? Onii-san.**" She continued, as Setsu's spirit completely took over Kyoko. Tsuruga-san chuckled. She sure knew how to amuse the Ren and calm the Emperor of Night down. Although he knew deep inside Kyoko might want a little revenge, with her prey being this close and all, and yet this time, he can't even bring out his scolding lecture on how acting shouldn't be used for revenge..After all...it's how he started in the acting world as well...against his father that is..knowing the pain, of course he didn't want anyone else to be like him, using the entertainment business for revenge or hatred. But I guess you can say it's _because he understands_ that he'll let it go just this once and play along.

"**Of course little sister, we should show how the strong the Heel siblings are. But let's be careful, not everyone should know that right**?" He patted her head, making a slight smirk. Determination reflected her eyes, as her smirk widen.

**A.N- OWARI :) Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm glad many readers are putting this as a story alert or as their favorite story ^^ THANK YOU~~ and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE YOU GAVE ME A REVIEW :) I really appreciate it! I would love to bring Kyoko and the others out here but there all busy having a war somewhere.**

**Kyoko- DIE SHOUTARO!~~**

**Me- like I said -_-"..everyone's hopeless..Well please enjoy the next chapter^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Hello everyone:) AkaiAng3l-chan here^^ With an update finally!~~ I'm sorry for updating so late I had so much quizzes and tests so its been hetic. BUT HERE IT IS!:) And I have the updates for the other stories as well but unfortunately there in my PC back at HOME and I'm in campus AWAY from home TT^TT so any reader that were waiting for an update to the other stories I will update them soon :)! **

**Kyoko- Angel-chan does NOT own Skip Beat:) And I will also like to thank the reader on behalf of the SB staff and Angel-chan for leaving in reviews! Arigato gozaimasu! bows with Angel-chan***

**Me- o.O Oh and btw weren't you having a war with Shou?**

**Kyoko- smiles* well lets just say that he's "wrapped" up for a moment with a personal problem. Heeheeheeh**

**Me-...o.o..ok then on with the story. Oh and just a heads up, when the words are _italicized & bold, _it means they're acting from for the drama.**

–

**Chapter 3-Challenge**

_"_**_Of course little sister, we should show how the strong the Heel siblings are. But let's be careful, not everyone should know that right_**_?" He patted her head, making a slight smirk. Determination reflected her eyes, as her smirk widen.._

–

_**"I DON'T WANT TO GO! Please mom and dad...please...PLEASE tell me what that man said isn't true!" Himeko cried as her hot tears poured down on her face.**_The set was dead silent and only the wail and cries of the main herione and her parents' echoed throughout the set, as staffs and standby actors watched intently at Kyoko and her acting.

_** "I'm sorry Himeko...but what Butler Masato said was true..." Himeko's mom revealed, as her face was downcast, feeling...naked? I guess you can imagine. **_

_** "Then if I'm not your daughter who am I? Everything I've known about me...it was all a lie? Am I not Himeko your daughter? Are you leaving me just because this man came into our lives claiming that I'm someone else?" She screamed. Now that her daughter knew the truth, that her father and her weren't her daughter's biological parents everything she knew shattered, her world that she thought she knew and lived in...turned out to be a lie. Himeko cried, tightly embracing the women who she thought was her mother, screaming hoping that this would be all a dream.**_

_** "Ojou-sama (My Lady) we must leave...I deeply apologize, but your grandfather The Emp. is waiting.." The butler intervene. **_

_** "I'm NOT going! Leave here!" She screamed as she intently glared at the man. Her voice filled with authority, as expected of the long lost grand-daugther of world reknown "Emperor" Kenji Zaibatsu as many would call him, or Emp for short, of the Zaibatsu " Business Empire"**_

__"CUT! PERFECT!" The director called out. 'She's better than I expected.' The actors and actress snapped out of their characters and dried their tears.

"Kyoko that was an excellent scene! I almost cried myself. Keep up the good work!" The director complimented. Kyoko gave a weak smile, as she continued on sniffing, feeling her character's emotions and feelings that was still lingering in her heart. The yellowed hair idol stood there with his jaw hanging down. Never has he seen such a powerful acting. Her character's familiar sad emotion of betrayal triggered that sad memory of his once childhood friend suffering just like that character. Though the two situations were completely different it was the same emotions and tears. Shou's mind snapped as he realized Kyoko was glaring, and averted his head. _DAMN IT! ITS HAPPENING AGAIN! WHY AM I ALWAYS FEELING LIKE THIS WHENEVER I SEE HER CRY! _

Shou noticed Kyoko walking towards the tall bastard and starting up a conversation.

"What are they talking about?" he "stealthily" tried to walk near the two.

"**Your almost up...Good luck." **'Setsu' smiled as she helped her older brother with the his attire for the next set.

"_What the hell? Since when did Kyoko know how to talk in English?" _Shou sneaked up by the water fountain near them, acting as if he was getting a drink trying to close in on the two. He noticed the new different atmosphere around them and he didn't know what it was but something was definitely different.

"**I will. You should get ready for the next scene."**__ The older one replied, looked around and noticed the "sly" shorter male trying to eavesdrop. He smirked, _'This is going to be fun.' He averted his eyes back to 'his sister'_.

**"I'm ready I just need a touch up on my makeup." She coolly smiled. **Ren/Cain, smirked as he patted his little sisters head, and gave her a quick peck on the forehead, and as he predicted the singer became shocked and fumed, stomping back to the set.

"_WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE F*** IS THAT BASTARD DOING?..Don't tell me...? Did he replace me in her heart?._ Fear was crawling all over his body as he tried his best to deny what he was seeing.

"**People are going to notice, must you do that out here?" She smiled weakly at the sister/brother complex they have. **_**'**__If Shou sees this he'll never live it down..."_

Shou stopped in his track to confirm again and saw the tall actor pat Kyoko's head one last time as he headed out for his scene, and saw Kyoko actually smiling back. Shou caught the actor's glare towards him, and noticed a slight smirk.

** "Good luck in your acting." '**Cain' whispered as he brushed past the singer. '_THAT BASTARD!' _Shou turned full 180 degrees back to the two and stomped his way towards Kyoko and grabbed her wrist.

"Oii explain what was that just now!" Shou demanded. Silence was his reply as she stood their staring blankly at his eyes. '_SHIT THIS YELLOW HEADED NIMCAPOOP MUST HAVE SSEN ME WITH TSURUGA-SAN,! WHY ME KAMI-SAMA!...Calm down you're Setsu now just breathe in and breathe out..'_

"OI ANSWER ME!" He almost yelled gaining some attention from the staffs. Kyoko stared at him blankly and released herself from his grip. Shou stared at her eyes, they seemed so distant and cold, these were not the eyes of the Kyoko he knew. Something was definitely wrong, she fully faced him to answer, "Why do you care?"

"Huh?"

"I said why do you care? Are you my father? On what based relationship are you asking that sort of question?" She specified her question, as she stared straightly at him as she continued, "Well its not like it matter if you know, it wont change anything." Shou just stood there speechless, he never met this side of Kyoko before. He expected Kyoko to be furious and scream at him saying that it was none of my business then run off, insulting him with names. This at least told Shou that Kyoko...that she cared that he was nosing in, and that it 's BECAUSE IT'S HIM that she would react strongly. But now this Kyoko before him is so apathetic, not showing any sense of emotion, her icy cold golden eyes that were so distant uncaring, hard as stone and more importantly...showing indifference, like she can careless if he existed for not. Her eyes were completely different when she was talking with Ren but now...

"And if you have time to worry, how about worrying about your acting, just because your new at this, doesn't mean us professionals will talk you lightly...Well, if you have nothing more to say, I need to get ready for the next scene." She started to walk away. Shou quickly grabbed her and pulled her back, "At least answer me before you go, I have a right to know." She crossed her arms on her chest and scowled coldly, "A right you say? Then let me ask you a couple of questions, answer me this and I'll answer yours. Does a man who drags a clueless girl to an unknown place and then just throw her as if she was a play thing have the right to ask that? Does a man who never apologize for what he did have the right to ask? Does a man who brought pain and suffering to his BEST childhood friend have the right to ask that?

"Kyoko-"

"And lastly does a man who never even gave a small thanks to that childhood friend have the right to ask her that after what she's done and went through? Answer me these questions, they all come to one answer." 'Setsu smirked. Shou stood there speechless, never would he have guessed that Kyoko had this side of her, For the first time he felt his guilty conscience, and let's just say it felt like ice water was splashed right on his face. 'Setsu' smirk at the shocked expression displayed on Shou's face and chuckled, "Don't have an answer? Then let me answer it for you...No." as her smirked twisted into one of the most deadliest glares. Shou flinched, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Kyoko and Sho your up!"

"**Pathetic..Well good luck, us professionals won't take you lightly.**" she patted his shoulders, as she headed towards the set meeting up with the tall actor.

"Shou?...SHOU!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong they called you, your up." his female manager informed. Shou shot back into reality as he hurried to the director.

"Okay so this is the scene where she meets her grandfather and then the "four knights". The first two knight Natsume and Tatsuya thats Ren and Shou...Okay get in position, were going to start with the scene where Himeko meet's her grandfather for the first time, then Natsume and Tatsuya." the director ordered as the actors got into position.

–-

_**Himeko entered what was to be her new home, after the three hours of tearful persuading and painful goodbyes. After listening to her parents and the butler she WAS a little curious about what kind of person her biological grandfather was. I mean a grandfather who spent the last 18 years looking for his grandfather can't be all that bad right? As she stepped inside the mansion, Himeko gazed in awe at the interior design of the mansion. The chandeliers looked like sparkling diamonds as they hung beautifully in the high ceiling. In the middle of the main entrance hall was a fountain and two pairs of long staircases on opposite ends that led to what she guessed, the bedrooms. She finally stopped at her tracks in front of a room, as the butler opened the doors and informed her that her grandfather was waiting. She stepped inside and spotted the back of middle age man.**_

_** "O-ouji-san?" Himeko hesitantly called out. The man turned and smiled sweetly towards the young teen. He showed no hesitation as he walked towards the clueless girl and embraced her, knowing for certain it was his grandaugther**_

_** "Miyuki. It's you...Masato look, she looks exactly like Emiko. It's her it's really her!" he cried. Himeko was stunned at the man before her. He appeared so young for his age, he looked like he couldn't be no more than 40/50. His had broad shoulders, dark hair though there were few noticeable gray and white strands, a bit taller than average and his acute clear jawlines.** 'He reminds me of President Lory.'_

_ **"Yes Emp, the lady has finally returned to us." The butler teared.**_

_** "Come Miyuki you must hungry right? Let's talk over dinner." the man smiled as he called upon his maids to prepare the food.**_

_** "Ouji-san or Zaibatsu-san I'm not trying to be rude but don't you think you should do a DNA test to make sure you got the right person?" **_

_** "Please call me Ouji-san and how about we talk about this during dinner neh?" Himeko hesitate for a moment but her stomach gave in, in the end.**_

"CUT! Perfect okay get Nastume and Tatsuya ready!" the director called out. Ren and Shou stood on standby ready for the camera to roll.

"Remember Ren you're cold and distant to Kyoko at first, okay? Remember it's not until later that he starts to fall inlove...And...ACTION!"

–

_**"Mayuki there are people here I want you to meet. Two of them should be here shortly." the "Emperor smiled, as they walked along the hallway towards dining hall for dinner.**_

_** "Ouji-san, why are you keep calling me Mayuki? It's Himeko." She corrected. It was weird being called by an unknown name. It felt as if, Himeko never existed and that an unknown identity was trying to take over.**_

_** "But Mayuki has always been your name, can you at least let me call you by your name your mother gave you?" He gazed at her sadly, Himeko..well Mayuki's eyes soften, as she felt her conscience.**_

_** "Sure Ouji-san." Sh smiled sweetly.**_

_** "Emp you called for us?" a voice called, as the two turned their heads to find to very tall figures standing before them.**_

_** "Ah yes Natsume! I just wanted to introduce you to Mayuki, we finally found her. You know what this means do you?" He smiled. Natsume's body became stiff as he gazed at the girl.**_

_** "Mayuki this is Natsume and Tatsuya, Their cousins and they also have another younger brother, you'll meet them soon. Natsume is the oldest out of the four, and most likely to be my next successor of the Zaibatsu Company." He introduced. Realization hit her as he knew where the old man was getting.**_

_** "Ouji-san you don't mean."**_

_** "Yes he'll be your candidate husband, unless one of the other three show more potential." She gazed the two men, as the shorter on of the two took a step.**_

_** "Hello Lady Mayuki, my name is Tatsuya, I hope we can get along." He smiled, as light radiated from the back. He took her hands and gently placed his lips on them. Himeko/Mayuki blushed at the intimate greeting and greeted back.** Shou smirked,** '**I'll make her fall for me again.**' **_

_** "My name is Natsume." he blankly stated. Himeko/Mayuki internally scoffed at the difference in their greeting.**_

_** "Emp, can I have a word of privacy with Lady Mayuki?" the taller man asked. **_

_** "Just don't keep me waiting, I want to dine with my grand-daughter." The man answered as he left with Tatsuya for the dinning hall. The two stayed their until Emp and Tatsuya couldn't be seen, Himeko turned her head, waiting for the man to start, "Well what is it that you-" **_

_** "Are you an imposter?"**_

_** "Huh?" Natsume cornered his arm the poor girl to the **_

_** "Your just trying to get Emp's fortune right?wall, as he glared intensely. We've caught plenty of imposter already, and your not any different, just the same as all of them. I'll save you the trouble and give you any amount you want if you leave here. The DNA test should prove you fake anyway. Lady Mayuki" He coldly spokely.**'As expected of Tsuruga-san! But I can't lose here!'** Himeko/Mayuki snapped, hearing those words, as she stomped her feet and pushed Natsume away, giving him a hard slap on the face.**_

_** "Excuse me? Don't you ever dare take me as the rest of those foolish girl. I'm just an innocent girl who had a happy life until now, and then suddenly being forced away from her parents! If you have anyone to blame, blame your "Emp" for mistaking me for someone else!" She screamed, never had she felt insulted in her life. She began to walk away from the scene leaving him speechless. She stopped and turned to him one last time, "And it's Himeko and NOT Mayuki...and it will stay that way!"**_

"AND CUT!"

"Damn it..That bastard is good, especially taking a hit like that and still continuing." Shou hated to admit, but the actor is a professional and not to mention Kyoko was pretty good as well. He gazed at her as the make-up artist touched up her makeup, and started waking towards her. "Good Job there."

Kyoko turned her head, and Shou expected the same cold and indifferent eyes as before, but her golden eyes shined with emotions again...emotion of hatred that is.

"What are you doing here, you have another scene to film, you should be getting ready!" she screamed as her little devil minions began to appear. '_What the...what happened to the other Kyoko?"_ Well this was his chance to make sure he doesn't mess up.

"Nothing I just wanted to say that you really did well, and look can we talk privately for a second?" Kyoko hesitated for a second, but soon led him to her waiting room, knowing no one would be there. Though unknowing to the clueless Shou, 'Setsu' began to take over, and as soon as they reached inside her waiting room, she closed the door behind her, and Setsu's overshadowing was complete.

"So what did you want to talk about." Her tone dropped. Shou turned around, and saw once again those cold and emptiness return to those her eyes.

"Well?"

"Look Kyoko...I just wanted to call a truce..We just started this drama and going to end up meeting each other in the next few months, so I just wanted to a bit more friendly while I'm here." He reasoned. For a split second Kyoko's emotion returned to those eye, and unfortunately for Kyoko Shou caught it, and smirked internally.

"That's so funny coming from you, don't think your little charade is going to work on me...But if you really want to gain our friendship again start acting like a professional. Don't take your job light just because your only a supporting character. Take your character seriously and show me your best acting...Then maybe I'll consider your so called truce." she stated blankly.

"KYOKO YOUR UP COME ON!" one of the staffs called out. Setsu's spirits came out as Kyoko slowly returned.

"HAI!" She called out smiling as she took as she opened the door. Shou was dumbfounded at the sudden change in character, '_WHAT THE HELL? One minute she acts all cool and cold, and the next she's back to her happy go lucky self. Is she toying with me?' _Shou walked back to the set to get ready for his next scene, as he watched Kyoko talk with "her dear senpai",_ 'Take your character seriously and show me your best acting...Then maybe I'll consider your so called truce.'_ her voiced echoed. Sho then shifted his gaze to the actor, _'I'll shpw you Kyoko..that I can be the best.'_ After waiting until his scene played out to the director's satisfaction, he walked towards Ren, "Hey got a minute." Ren followed, much to his own dissatisfaction, and waited until Sho brought them to the corner of the set, knowing no one was there.

Shou stopped, and turned towards Ren, "I challenge you." Shou glared and noticed the same cold and empty eyes as Kyoko. _'If being the best can bring Kyoko back to me..that can only mean one thing..._

"And what is it you want to challenge me in." the taller male giving his uncanny "Cain Heel" glare, piercing through the idol. Under normal circumstances Shou would be frightened, but... "I challenge you in this drama." '..._To beat the best...to beat the number one actor in Japan, to beat __this__ bastard at his own game!'_

"You mean in acting?" he scoffed, amazed that he even dared coming into his field and territory and challenging him on his forte.

"You heard me! I challenging you in acting and whoever win's the more popular vote in their character wins!" He repeated. Ren's death glare magnified 10000X folds, '_He's doing this to rpove to her that he's the better man. But I'm not going to let that happen...He dares challenges me in my territory..how brave of him...but she will never be yours...you had your chance._

_ "_Alright I accept...But after I'm done with you...I'll make you crawl back to that singing land of your, and make you regret in even stepping foot on my territory." His voice dangerously deepened, as Cain AND the Emperor of Night merged.

–

**A.N- FINISHED! :)**

**Kyoko- Baka! you dare anger Tsuruga-san?"**

**A.N- My story, my choice. I can even pair you up with Shou-_chan_ if you want me too!**

**Ren- Angel-san I don't that would be a good idea, you wouldn't want to lose readers do you? **

**A.N- True true! Well Readers look forward to the next chapter!**

**Shou-HEY WAIT WHY IS SHO&KYOKO PAIR A BAD IDEA! COME BACK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING AUTHOR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N-Konnichiwa Reader-tachi! Here is Ang3l-chan with a new update! and GOOD NEWS I'M FINALLY GET TO GO BACK HOME THIS WEEKEND! xD know what that means? My other stories can finally be updated, because there in my other desktop! Hahas Gomenasai for the wait the few readers wanting an update :)**

**Kyoko- :( You better not forget to update this story like with the other old stories you forgot about.. :(!**

**Me-^^" heh I won't! I promise! o.O? Btw the way where's the Yellow Baka?**

**Kyoko- *brings with all tied up in a chair unconscious***

**Me-.. -_-" … no comment.**

**Ren- Why Mogami-san I couldn't have done better myself.**

**Me-...oh god let's just get this over with...Yashiro-san if you may :)**

**Yashiro- Angel-chan DOES NOT own Skip Beat! Please enjoy the story!**

–**-**

Chapter 4- Wild With Drama

This was bad..The end of the world is here as we know it...The orange teenager stared at her two co-workers, stunned at what she was seeing. And let's just say the scene she is witnessing was something that she thought would never happened less...the apocalypse is coming.. The two were actually acting TOGETHER on a scene...and not was just any scene...A bromance scene...a scene where the two characters at first supports one another like true brothers..until the love triangle begin. BUT STILL! These are two men of **polar opposite**..drinking together, smiling together, and not to mention...putting their arms around each other. _As expected of Tsuruga-san to be the professional but I never expected the baka to be so calm too..I guess he took what I said seriously..._

"AND CUT! Nicely! Done guys! Let's have a lunch break then, move unto to the next scene!" The director called out as the staff proceed to the next set. The teen saw her senpai with his manager preparing for the next scene and cautiously walked up to her.

"Uhhh. Tsuruga-san...did something h-happen by any chance?" She asked with extreme caution. The tall actor turned, giving one of his powerful "gentlemen smile," "Now what makes you say that Mogami-san?" Her demon minions cried in pain as they effortlessly protected her from the deadly effect of the smile, as her antenna went wild from the massive rage it was sensing. _LIAR! SOMETHING IS DEFINATELY WRONG! THAT STUPID BLONDE NINCAMPOOP MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING! THERE WAS NO WAY THE BOTH OF YOU COULD HAVE SMILED LIKE YOU HAVE ON THAT SCENE EVEN IF OUR ARE TSURUGA-SAN!_

"Ahaha it's nothing its just...something just felt a little different is all." She laughed nervously, unconsciously taking a step back. The tall actor took notice of this and suppressed any anger and frustration...it was for her sake. He knew better than anyone about Kyoko's utmost fear of his anger. He looked at her in the eyes giving one of his genuine smile this time as he patted her head assuring her, "There's nothing wrong with me Mogami-san, I'm sorry for making you worried. I'm fine. Really I am." She sighed in relief, as her muscles relaxed, relieving any tension she had.

"Umm if it's not too much trouble Kyoko-chan want to have lunch with us?" Yashiro offered, as he tried suppress his evil smirk. Ren twitched internally, foreshadowing his evil manager's intentions. Unfortunately, not wanting to make a scene, the actor had no other choice but to go along with his manager. Kyoko hesitated but agreed in the end and sat on the table with the two. They both began to talking about the drama and the characters, enjoying themselves until a certain idol singer decided to break the atmosphere.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"What? Is there a law that says I can't join my co-workers for lunch?" the singer smirked as he felt the anger in her golden yellow eyes. _I'm still affecting her like this..it's a good sign._

_ "_YES! IT APPLIES TO THIS CO-WORKER!" She yelled. Looks from staffs and other co-workers began to make their way to the sudden outburst the frustrated Kyoko was making. The actress knew making a scene wouldn't be beneficial to the situation and sighed helplessly as she brought _**her**_ out, knowing she can calmly, yet coolly get out of this situation, "Ugh, you know what I'm too tired to argue.. do what ever you like."

"Huh?" The three men spoke in unison.

"I'm slowly getting tired of this. .I have a drama to act in and I'm not going to let something like this affect me. Though I must say I feel horrible that Tsuruga-san has to eat lunch with _you_ of all people." She spoke coldly, Sho flinched noticing the same cold emotionless eyes return he meet earlier. Ren smirked, knowing all to well of the intentions orange haired actress had. What a timing to bring _her _out.

"Kyoko! The director is calling for you!" One of the staffs called out.

"Well looks like I'm needed. Enjoy your lunch." Kyoko coolly stated leaving the three, well two with the exception of Ren, dumbfounded.

"_That Setsu character still sends shiver down my spine...Though Ren should be used to it." _Yashiro silently chuckled.

"Well are you going to sit or not?" Ren asked. Sho snapped back and turned his head to the actor who was calmly eating his lunch.

"Oi...You know the reason behind Kyoko's weird character changes right?" The singer asked, nonchalantly taking a seat across from the tall actor.

"And why do you assume that I might know the reason?" Ren smirked. Not even needing to bring Cain out to tease the idol.

"Don't fuck around with me! I know damn it! Just tell me!" He raised his voice. He clenched his fist, knowing the two was sharing something secret that _**he**_has no knowledge about. And this obviously was obviously pissing off the visual kei idol.

"I will surpass you, just you watch, I'm going to get back what's mine!" Sho stood as he pointed. This just set off Ren's mine land as he glared back swiftly bringing Cain out, as he stood up meeting Sho's eyes.

"You lost your rights to say that a long time ago. She's not your anymore..You had your chance." He hissed, as the atmosphere around him darkened, his eyes turning cold as ice, similar to Kyoko's eyes. So much for not needing to bring _him_ out.

"Oh? Then are you saying she's going to be yours? That's funny coming from someone who's not even on a first name bases with her." Sho smirked with the "advantage" he had. Yet the reaction from the tall actor was not what he had expected or wanted. Ren stood, his expressions unfazed, scoffing at the shorter male's remark, and retorted., "Just because we're not on a first name bases doesn't mean were not as close. We've shared many memories and moments that brought us close, though not as close as you two _used_ to be. But is it still memories and moment that you aren't aware of...Which means her world doesn't solely revolve around you anymore. There's a lot of sides to her than you know. Sides where she shows to _certain_ people."

Sho stood there speechless, gritting against his teeth. Ren smirked at the effect his comment just gave, and walked past him. Sho continued standing as a past memory kicked in.

"_I didn't know you had that ability, the ability to stop a woman's tears. It looks like I was the only that __didn't receive any from you._

"_That's Because-"_

"_I know...that's why I__decided not to cry in front of you anymore..." _

"_Huh? You mean to say, you would run off somewhere from time to time alone?"_

_End of Flashback _

Sho took a glance at the orange haired actress, giggling with the director and with her "senpai."

_Has my place in your heart disappeared? I won't give up Kyoko.._

_Few Hours later..._

_-Drama Scene-_

_ The atmosphere was was warm around the table as the middle-class teen was enjoying her first princess like dinner with her grandfather and the four other boys that were living with him. Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for this tall jerk staring at her every two seconds._

_ "**So Mayuki how do you like it here so far?" **Her long lost grandfather smiled. She returned a smile and nodded**, "It's a bit all new to me and I'm really glad that I got to know you. But I've kind of miss my parents."**_

_** "Do not worry dear. I've bought them a small house near my mansion as a reward for raising you all those years. You can visit them whenever you want, but you have to promise me that you'll have time for this grandfather too." He chuckled. T**he teen smiled and embraced her grandfather showing her gratitude._

_** "ArigatoOoji-chan!" **_

_** "Oh and that reminds me Natsume take your cousin Tatsuya and give Mayuki the tour around the house would you?" The emperor ordered. **Himeko/Mayuki flinched after hearing that mischievous name and laughed nervously, "**Ouji-san you don't have to go through all the trouble I can tour around the house by myself."**_

_** "Nonsense! You can get to know the boys better this way!" **_

_** "Emp, it's fine I'll take the Miss Mayuki alone, since Natsume seems be a little shy with her." Tatsuya insisted.**__The emperor sighed as he nodded giving granting Tatsuya's permission._

_ "**Then Miss Mayuki I shall give you the tour after our dinner." He smiled gently.**_

_** "T-hank Y-you."**_

–

"AND CUT! Good Job guys! I must say Sho for a first timer in the acting world your not bad." The Director complimented. The idol gently smiled and gave his thanks, as he moved to the next scene. He spotted the tall actor glaring intensely, Sho smirked, and walked up to him patting him on the shoulder, "I'll earn my so called rights back. Just you watch."

"Okay in this scene Sho gives Kyoko the house tour and shares for first "moment"...and...ACTION!"

–

_The two teens walked along the hallways, as Tatsuya gave his little tour._

_ **"So how did you like the tour my lady?"** The young male smiled. Himeko, now called Mayuki, smiled back and nodded in approval._

_ "**I know this may sound rude but how are you and Natsume-san related to Ouji-san?"**_

** "**_**We are distant relative, and Natsume and I are cousin and we both have a younger brother. We've been trained since we we're young toddlers to become the next successor for Emp, and as you may have heard, whoever shows most promise becomes the next successor, which means your husband. Although everyone here knows it's Natsume." ** Tatsuya explained. The female groaned as the irritating name echoed in her head. "WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!"_

_ "**And lastly this Lady Mayuki, will be your room here. Emp had it prepared when he heard of your coming" **He finished as he gestured his hands to the door. The young teen opened her door and was speechless with what she was greeted by. Her oversized King size bed, 40 inch HD flat screen T.V, separate rooms just for clothes and shoes, a jacuzzi in the near corner of the room by the bathroom, and lastly the pearl colored multiple drawers for sunglasses, jewelries, and just about every woman's happiness in one place...at least that's how it seems. She felt hallow, empty,and no warmth in this room. She observed her room again before letting out a small sigh._

_ "**Is something the matter my Lady?"**_

_** "Oh no...it's just. I'm sure a women would squeal right about now after seeing everything that I've seen. But I miss my old home..I don't know how to explain it but it had a certain warmth and I wish I can go back." She gave a small smile, as small tears fell down her cheeks. **Tatsuya became speechless at the..uncommon reaction. As Mayuki stated, he would have thought the young teen would jump and squeal around gazing at the jewelries and shoes. Heck he even also expected for her to say that it wasn't enough like most other girls that had already seen the room before her. Yes she was different...and to him it certainly wasn't a bad thing. He grabbed her hand and soothed her with comforting words, as her tears continued to fall._

–

_ "_CUT!" The Director shouted. Kyoko immediately pulled her hand away brushing away her acted tears.

"Okay this next scene is the second interaction between Natsume and Mayuki! Ren and Mayuki In your places!" The director called out. As Ren passed by, he placed his hand on his shoulders, "I'll show you how professional act."

"And...ACTION!"

–

_After her special tour the female teen wished to be alone as Tatsuya dismissed himself granting her privacy. Mayuki/Himeko decided to walked down the halls, her mind unable to stop replaying images of her old family. A small tear escaped from her eyes, as they gently flowed down her soft rosy cheeks._

_**"Okka-san...Otou-san...I miss you." **__She whispered, brushing away her tears. Suudenly she felt a small impact against what she assumed big broad shoulders._

_**"Oh sorry.."**_

_** "If it isn't the imposter princess." **__a voice scoffed. She raised her head to see the last person she wanted even lay eyes on._

_**"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood." **__she tried to escape, unfortunately the figure in front in her was blocking her path._

_**"Here." **_

_** "What's this?" **__She asked, as she took the envelope from his hands. She opened it and saw a check for 6 million dollars._

_**"If it's not enough then let me, but for now take that and leave." Natsume smirked. **__That did it..She ripped the check and threw the pieces at his face and a good punch in the face. (faked obviously)._

_ "__**How..How dare you..You bastard..You don't know anything. You think I came here for money? For fame? Well you know what go to hell. I don't need it and never will, keep your fucking check. I'm leaving, I can't live here knowing there's an arrogant, cocky, spoiled bastard here. You as my possible fiancee? HA! I feel sorry for you..you will never know the true warmth of a family, or know true love. I pity you..if being rich means never spending quality time with family, marry a total stranger and become someone like you and then fuck this..." **__She exploded, tears of frustration rivered down her face, as she ran away towards her room. __**Damn it...I didn't mean to make her cry...**_

"AND CUT! Okay that's a wrap for today!"

"Osukaresama deshitta!" the staff cried in unison as they began cleaning up. Kyoko and Ren returned to their waiting room washing up their makeup and returning the clothing for the set. As Kyoko finished with her last clothing she reached for the front door only to see the idol singer on the other side of the door.

"What the hell do you want." She hissed.

"Chill I just wanted to say good work out there and I hope I met your expectations in acting today." He blankly stated. _Huh?_ Never has the orange haired teen even thought she would live to hear this guy of all people to say anything nice to her.

"Did someone drug you or something? Who are you where is the real yellowed haired bastard." She growled.

"Hey I'm serious...You said yourself didn't you? Show you my best acting..and that's what I intend to do." His face tighten, showing the seriousness in his expression. Now she was seriously confused. What has gotten into this yellow headed baka. _Does he really want a truce? NO! It's a trap and I won't fall for it._

"Do whatever you like." she brushed him off as she walked down the hall never looking back._ It's a trap..don't fall for it. _She continued walking until she a hand on her shoulders.

"Mogami-san?"

"Oh! Tsuruga-san. You scared me."

"Well I was calling you but you weren't replying."

"Oh! I'm sorry...it's just I was in deep thought was all." She smiled. But the smile didn't convince the actor at all, he knew she was hiding something, but decided to let it go..for now.

"Well Kyoko-chan do you need a ride home? I'm sure Ren here would be more than happy to give you a ride. And it's late we wouldn't want a young lady to roam around in the streets at this hour." Yashiro smirked.

"Well I don't want to be a bother.." She nervously smiled.

"It's okay Mogami-san, we're offering BECAUSE it's not a bother." The actor insisted. Well technically begging and praying on the inside.

"Well then I'll take you up on your offer." She smiled, as she walked away with the two men to the car. The three began talking about the scenes they acted, going over some mistakes and improvements, as they enjoyed each others companies. And the time came when they finally reached the Darumaya's place and said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mogami-san." Ren smiled as his manager also waved goodbye. She smiled back. As soon as the car was beyond sight her smile faded as she slowly placed her hand she used to wave goodbye at her chest. _Please...please don't you dare open..Don't lose to it...He doesn't think of you that way...It's for the best. _Her vision began to blur as hot tears began to flow down her cheeks.._._

_ -FLASHBACK (__Few weeks ago__)- __**(CHAPTER 191 SPOILER ALERT!)**_

_ "Say it. Say that you don't have feelings for Tsuruga Ren!" He glared, tightening his grip on her wrist._

_ "I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR TSURUGA-SAN! If the words you're making me say is implying love or romance even just the slightest, here and now I'll tear off a strand of your hair so that I can make a voodo doll with it. You were the one who taught my how much love and romance can ruin a person! I don't want to turn into an idiot again and I'm not going to." She glared back through his eyes._

_ "And even if I were to become an idiot again for some reason it still wouldn't be because of Tsuruga-san!" She yelled loudly making herself clear, but clearly the other side was not convinced with her statement._

_ "Why...why .are you so sure about it?" He questioned..well sounded more like an interrogation than a question. She knew the answer clearly..because she wouldn't be just an idiot, but the biggest idiot, even more of an idiot than she was with Sho. _

_-END-_

She shook of the memory, inhaling the fresh night air before going in.

"Tadaima." She greeted.

"Oh Kyoko! Look whose here!" The Okami smiled, the actress puled her head up to see her guest and froze to see the one man she wanted to avoid seeing sitting by the counter.

"Yo." He smirked. Before the situation got out of hand she dragged him towards entrance.

"What are you doing here...Get. Out." She growled, but inaudible to the Darumaya couple.

"I'm here to visit, my manager helped me find this place. So this is where you live?" He smirked observing the environment. "Hmmm so like you to choose this kind of place."

"What do you mean by that?" She gritted her teeth, her expression getting darker by the second.

"I'm saying if you want I can get you a better place." He smirked, oozing with his high and mighty attitude. She clenched her fist, as she tried her best to suppress her blood thirsty little demon minions. "I'm happy here, in fact more than when I stayed with you in that dreadful apartment! And the last thing I need is for you to show off her wealth with her high and mighty attitude. Now leave!" She pushed him. Knowing his limits he gave in and left as she wanted. Kyoko sighed as she silently dragged her feet to her room. Not only only did she had to deal with the idiot at work, which was already quite stressful enough as it is, but he just had to add to the pile of stress and misery and bother her outside of work as well. As if she doesn't have enough to deal with with her unstable emotions and the drama. She groaned kicking her bed sheet in frustration. Then she took out the one thing that she knew would help her in her times of trouble. She grasped unto the royal colored magical stone, closed her eyes and felt all the negative energy flow out of her hands and into the stone. "Corn..." She prayed. When she felt the last bit of negative energy leave her body her eyes open and gazed at the stone.

"You've helped so much Corn... I wonder when the time will be for us to finally meet. I miss you. I miss talking to you, playing by the pond with you...I want to see you." She whispered grasping the stone one last time before placing back into her special case. Her laid herself to bed replaying the happy memories of her and her fairy prince before drifting into her dreamland.

–

Next Morning...

The sun rose brightly, replacing the night moon, signaling a brand new day. Its rays spread throughout the streets of Tokyo and made it's way to a certain actress' window. Kyoko winced, feeling the heat of the sun's rays into her room and squinted adjusting her sight with the sudden light. She got out of bed feeling a slight pinch from her head.She disregarded it and made her way to the bathroom getting herself ready for another day of work..or should I say another day of torture. As came downstairs she greeted the Darumaya couple and joined them from breakfast.

"Kyoko you're looking a little pale, are you feeling alright?" Okami asked as she placed her hand on Kyoko's forehead.

"Kyoko you have a fever! Maybe you should rest for the day your cold might get worse!" She advised. Though not seeing Sho for the day sounded tempting, there was no way she could take the day off, that would cause trouble for everyone especially to Tsuruga-san.

"I'm fine Okami-san, and I can't afford to miss a day, I'm the lead in this drama it would cause trouble for everyone." She smiled weakly.

"And I can just take some medicine and it'll be fine." She reassured, hastily finishing her breakfast and saying her goodbye before they can rebuke. She rode her bike to the set and greeted her co-workers. She entered her dressing room sitting across the mirror, as the make up artist changed her into her character.

"Kyoko-chan your sweating a little are you feeling okay?" one of the make up artist noticed, showing her worried expression.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just a little tired from biking all the here." She lied. In truth she felt the pinch in her head into a full on whacking. She felt like someone was pounding her head again again with a hammer. It was getting worse, but she knew she had to act professional and deal with it as her respected senpai would have. But just in case she took some Advil and headed for the set when her makeup and costume was finished. They shot some of the scenes where Natsume and Mayuki/Himeko were finally warming up to each other...

-_Scene- Mayuki/Himeko's POV_

_**"So you've never went on a cruise before?" Natsume giggled.**_

_** "Haha no are you kidding? I've never even seen the ocean before, I've only seen them on T.V and they look so lovely." I smiled back, **__as the two walked side by side along the garden. They've gotten real close after the whole huge fight a month ago, which somehow Mayuki apologized first for, even though Natsume knew all two well he should have apologized first. But after hearing everything from Haru Natsume's younger brother, the reasons behind his behavior she couldn't really blame him. A girl imposing as me came into the family and Natsume fell in love her but found out she was only after the wealth and fame of the family. After than Natsume never trusted any other girls that came through their door posing as the missing granddaughter. Not only that...Natsume was willing to give up everything for that girl..Even his freedom and become the next successor of grandfather's company. He told me that he been trying to escape the pressure and stress of being the next successor and acted cold not only to girls because of this past, but also acted cold because he didn't want to get married and be stuck in cage of the household. _

_ "__**Hey Natsume...do you still wish to escape this house?" I asked. He stopped in his tracked as gave a weak smile.**_

_** "To be honest...yes...because of this house I lost many friends, and was taken away from my parents. Though they won't understand. My father was the Vice president of Emp's company and when Emp came to my house saying he would like to raise me, my brother and my two cousins as the next successor of his company..Ever since then I've tried my best, but like I said I've noticed my friends trying to use me for the fame and money and the more I was betrayed the more I hated this house. My parent didn't even listen or care for me, they were just happy that I was even selected to fight for being the next successor. I feel like a caged bird..."**__ He looked at his hand and they reached for the skies. "_Kind of like Corn.." Kyoko thought.

_"__**Well don't worry even though Ouji-san(grandfather) said you were the most suitable choice for the next successor, the final say goes to the heiress, meaning me, right? I'll make sure you're out of here so that you can fly." **__I smiled, placing my hand on top of his._

_ "__**But..then you would giving up your happiness for me...I can't let you do that.." **__He frowned, as saw the guilt in his eyes. I just smiled and nodded I felt my face heat up..._ "wait...face heat up?...Oh no the medicine must be wearing off..." Kyoko thought to herself as she winced and feeling the pain returning to her head but tried brushing it off and focused back at her lines..

_**"It's okay Natsume. I've had my happiness and freedom already, and now it's your turn to experience the same thing." I felt Natsume's arms around my waist bringing me close to him. **_"Oh my God..Tsuruga-san is too close! Even though this headache is already making it hard for me to concentrate."

"_**Himeko..."**_

_** "Heehee hey you called me by my actually name." I giggled.**__ "_Just a bit longer! Hang in there Kyoko." the orange teen begged in her head._ Natusme gazed into my eyes slowly bringing his face closer to mine. "_I just need to get over this kiss sce-.." And everything black out.

-Author's POV-

"CUT! Kyoko!" The director called as he saw the lifeless actress in the ground, panting for air.

"Mogami-san/Kyoko!" the two men yelled, as Sho being the one that was further away from, ran towards the her.

"Mogami-san! Mogami-san!"

"Oi what's wrong with her all of the sudden!"

**A.N- OWARI!~~**

**Kyoko- YOU! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SICK! OF ALL TIME TO PICK!**

**Me- Chill otherwise I'll make it worse...let's say Sho having to nurse you back? :)**

**Kyoko- NOOOO Anything but that.**

**Me- Good!^^ Then enjoy the moment. Cause you'll thank me later~~**

**Ren- Oh? Is it what I think it is?**

**Me- Oh Ren you're too smart..-smirk-**

**Kyoko-...Well please leave a review! *Runs away***


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- Hey everyone this is is Ang3l-chan with the next chapter of Skip Beat! YAY!**

**Kyoko-... -_-"**

**Me- What?**

**Ren-Ang3l-san you really want us to be excited after all the wait? Your readers probably lost interest in your story..**

**Me- Hontoni gomenasai! TT^TT I promise to start updating more often.**

**Kyoko-Ang3l-chan THAT IS NO EXCUSE! *Attacks with her little demon minions***

**Sho- As much as I hate to admit even I have to agree with these two and that says something..**

**Me- Even this bastard… Please my precious readers! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Lory-Well….only if you promise to update often ok? If not….**

**Everyone-*glares while giving an evil smirk***

**Me- 0.o! Okay I promise to update often!**

**Kyoko- Ang3l-chan DOES NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

Previous Chapter

"I will surpass you, just you watch, I'm going to get back what's mine!" Sho stood as he pointed. This just set off Ren's mine land as he glared back swiftly bringing Cain out, as he stood up meeting Sho's eyes.

"You lost your rights to say that a long time ago. She's not your anymore..You had your chance." He hissed

"Mogami-san/Kyoko!" the two men yelled, as Sho being the one that was further away from, ran towards the her.

"Mogami-san! Mogami-san!"

"Oi what's wrong with her all of the sudden!"

Siren of the ambulance echoed throughout the streets of Tokyo, breaking all traffic laws to reach their destination for the sake of the patient that was in the emergency vehicle. The tall actor sat there, holding the hands of the female in front of him. "Kyouko-chan…"

_-Flashback-_

_"She's burning up! We need to call the ambulance now! And someone please get me a cold wet towel please!" The actor yelled, bringing the actress to a couch._

_"I already called them they're on their way." The idol replied, as he walked towards his childhood friend and placed a thermometer in her mouth. After a couple minutes he took out the thermometer to read the temperature._

_"39.5°C (!03°F. Damn she never had a fever this high before. Kyouko…" He panicked as he stared at the girl in front of him panting for air._

_"Kyouko-chan." Ren whispered, slipping a little, of the name he used as Corn/Kuon. No one seemed to have noticed the small slip of the tongue, but the visual kei idol who was glaring at the actor. "I thought they weren't on a first name bases...What the hell is going on? Was he lying?"_

_After a few minutes the EMTs came through the door and quickly lying the orange hair actress onto the stretcher bring her into the vehicle._

_"Ren, since you both were past co-worker and you're senpai from the same agency, follow her to the hospital and give me details later on her health condition ok?" The director instructed._

_"Huh? Director I would like to go as well." Shou also volunteered._

_"I am sorry sir we can only have one other passenger in the vehicle." one of the EMT mentioned. The director nodded and instructed the actor to go in his stead. Ren thanked the director and he walked with the EMT into the vehicle, as they soon sped towards the hospital. Sho watched the car fade away to= the road, clenching his fist as he tried to suppress his anger and….jealousy...though the idiot would probably deny it as such._

Kyoko was brought to the emergency room with doctor performing various test to identify the cause of her high fever. Later after a painstaking wait of half an hour she was brought to a patient's room with IV pump to help her stabilize her temperature.

"Doctor will she be okay?" Ren question, looking impatiently to the doctor who was flipping through her notes of the patient.

"She will be just fine. We were able to bring down her temperature with some of medication. She's lucky that its not Mononucleosis or anything worse for that matter. High temperature like hers are usually the symptoms for such illnesses." The doctor reassured. The actor gave a huge sigh of relief, falling slowly unto a chair, feeling like he just lost 10 years of his life with the all the panicking his mind and body went through.

"Is there anything I should be aware of? Like medication she might need to take or anything that I might need to look out for?"

"Well I must admit we rarely encounter a patient with a fever as high as Miss Kyoko's that not Mononucleosis. It could be just a body's immune system fighting off a virus that she caught and higher the temperature means that it's a virus that's harder to get rid of. We do need her examination to make sure there is nothing wrong. Also high temperature may also be due to the high stress levels on both the mind and body the patient were experiencing during work or outside of work. But high stress level to the brain and body to a point that it would cause such high temperature might lead to shock. But we were lucky her body didn't go into a state of shock. For certain she needs to stay here for another 2 days the earliest for further test and examination." The doctor explained, jotting down her own little notes unto the clipboard.

"Thank you doctor." Ren smiled, as the doctor blushed and hurried outside to work on other patients.

"I just hope everything is alright." Ren whispered, taking a seat by the actress' side, he held unto hand, as exhaustion began to overwhelm his body drifting his mind to his dreamland. Kyoko-chan please get better

-Few hours Later-

-Kyoko's Dream-

The sun was at it's highest, shining it's bright rays, as little fairies were dancing and flying freely in the meadows.

"mmhhmm..where am I?" Kyoko mumbled, slowly opening her eyes adjusting to the sudden bright light.

"Kyoko-chan." A voice whispered. Kyoko sat up and saw a familiar face waving at her. It's a while since she seen that face, since the ocean he magically sprang up from in Guam. his blonde hair, broad shoulders, kind of same as Tsuruga-san's, and lastly those beautiful emerald/hazel eyes that change momentarily to a redish brown when the sunlight shines through them, "Corn it's you. It's been a while."

"Kyoko you have a fever..You need to take care of yourself more." He patted her head, his eyes filled with worry for this precious childhood friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to let it go this far. I mean with the whole thing with Sho and Tsuruga-san..i..I guess my mentality couldn't take it all. Even though I admitted to myself that I love Tsuruga-san, in my heart there's still that small doubt that wants to deny it, cause there is still that one lock unable that is unable to break because if he doesn't feel the same as I do. I won't be as hurt." The teen began to tear as her fairy prince held unto her hand.

"Kyoko-chan you can't underestimate yourself like this." He advised, his eyes filled with worry placing his hands on top of hers.

"What happened to the cheerful, caring, sweet girl that I knew from when we were little? That girl that wasn't afraid to love?" He asked. Kyoko frowned, averting her eyes from her fairy prince.

"That girl is no longer there...It's because of that bastard Shou…" She choked, as small drops of tears began to flow down her cheeks. The blonde male came up to her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. And then she heard the sound she never hear. -SNAP!- -KLANCK-. Her eyes widen as she stared at the tall blonde in front of her...Why...how can Corn.. There she saw a splitting image of her dear senpai smiling back just like her fairy prince.

"T-Tsuruga-san?" She stuttered in shock,as his blonde hair and hazel green eyes began to change to a darker color, as the image of the Number 1 bachelor and actor in Japan took over.

"Mogami-san.." He smiled.

"Tsuruga-san….w-what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I've always been here. And I'm disappointed that you weren't taking care of your body. If you were sick you should've told me." He gave her a sad look. She look down and noticed that her hand was still being held this hold time. ...Corn never let go of my hand….Then the realization came to her.

"Tsuruga-san...are...are you..Corn?" She asked, he smiled to her and before he can answer a bright light blurred her vision. "Wait! Please! I need to know!" She called out, reaching out her hands to grasp unto her senpai that was fading away into the light.

-End of Dream-

"No...no" Kyoko mumbled in her sleep. Ren held her hand tight as he gave a light shook, calling out her name, "Mogami-san? Mogami-san wake up?" He continued shaking, as her eyes slowly opened, and quickly letting go of her hand before she was completely conscious.

"Tsuruga-san...whe….where am I?" She mumbled still adjusting her eyes to clear her vision.

"You're at the hospital Mogami-san. You fainted during the shoot. The doctor said you had very high fever and she wanted you to rest." he explained. Suddenly everything came back to Kyoko as her eyes widen in realization, springing herself to sit up.

"OOHHHH NOOOO THE SHOOT! I'M SOO SORRY FOR MY IRRESPONSIBILITIES! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE SHOOT NOW!" She screamed, overexagerrating the situation, which the actor most likely predict would happen.

"Now Mogami-san please calm down. The doctor gave me strict orders to make sure you get your rest. Otherwise the fever might come back. And you don't want to delay the shoot any further right?" He explained, looking at his kohai with strict eyes, thinking it was probably the only way she would even listen.

"Y-yes…" She nodded, as she laid back down on the bed.

"Good, well the doctor said you can go home after some test so I'll take you home. Our roles have reversed didn't it?" He smiled a little, as he patted her head. Kyoko brought her face down, attempting to hide her blush.

Doctors made various test observing for any abnormally in the result. When all the results were thoroughly examined the doctors allowed the actress to discharge from the hospital, but not before advising her to get some vitamins and other nutrients that was lacking in her system. Kyoko smiled and thanked the attending physician and she left with Ren in his car to the Daruyamas.

After dropping the actress off, he drove back to the set to inform the director everything the doctor has instructed and told him that Kyoko would need a few days off.

"Well a few days would put some delays in the shoot but, we've done more than enough today to get back on track with the time loss. So it'll be just fine, though we're going to be busy after she gets back so make sure she's in top shape when she returns!" The director smiled.

"Okay guys Kyoko might not be here but we're still going to continue filming. Let's start at scene # 45 where the younger brothers Haru and Yamada to Natsume and Tatsuya about Mayuki. Actors get ready!" He instructed loudly, as the staffs began setting up the set for the scene.

"Oi..what happened..is everything okay with her?" The idol asked. The actor turned and was surprised to hear genuine worry in his voice. He turned with a blank expression, "She's fine she just needs rest, according to the doctor. The doctor said it was all the stress that was piling on her and since she has such a frail body her body reacted to a point it gave her a high fever. The doctor advised to keep her stress free." He glared, giving the hidden implication to the idol before him. The yellow haired idol clenched his fist , "Are you saying that I'm the stress that made Kyoko like that?" he growled. The taller man walked up glaring straight at the visual kei idol's eyes,"That's exactly what I'm saying. She doesn't need anymore pain and anger in her life, than she already has because of you. Do you really want her to be unhappy and miserable? Wasn't her mother's neglect and mental abuse enough pain she dealt with?"

Sho eyes widen and grabbed the collar of shirt, "How the hell does a guy like you know about her past like that. Are you that close with her that she would tell you even about her mother?"

Ren released himself from Sho's grasp, giving a slight smirk, "And what if she did? What if she told me everything? Even what happened between the two of you."

**Me- FINISHED! Please R&R for the next chapter!**

**Kyoko- I swear I hope in the end that yellow bastard gets what's coming to him!**

**Me- now now calm down! you'll know soon enough...heeheeeheeeheeeheee =)…..**

**Ren- Angel-san is starting to get really creepy..Mogami-san mabe you should move away….**

**Me-Well readers please R&R! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N-Hello everyone!~~**

**-Silence-**

**Me-Where is everyone? 0.o**

**Lory- They're at the hospital with Kyoko**

**Me-Oh yeah..I forgot I put her there.**

**Lory- WHY! WHY MUST YOU BE SOO CRUEL TO THE GIRL?**

**Me-Oh please, do you or do you not want Kyoko to be with Ren?**

**Lory-...*mischievous grin-**

**Me- :)heeehee oh yeah looks like I found my partner in crime! Yoroshiku!**

***shakes hands***

**Lory-Angel-chan DOES NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

Chapter 6-Strength and Encouragement and Nursing Back To Health

"What?!" Sho screamed. Ren smirked at the expression displayed on the shorter male's face. He felt Kuon rising, knowing only he would feel the adrenaline from provoking others, seeing their torn expression, that was filled with anger and agony.

"Yes she told me everything, about how she was treated like a maid..like a rag tossed in the trash when it has used up all its worth. You've hurt her to a point that she became a completely different person. Now she's a person who is afraid of love because of YOU. YOU don't deserve her." He spoke coldly, walking dangerously and slowly towards the singer. Sho stood his ground and looked straight at the actor's eyes, "Why are you speaking as if you're so familiar with her. What I know is that she's only known you for only about a year and yet you speak as if you've known her, her whole life. Stop acting like you know her!** I'm** the one she's lived with her whole life!** I** was there her whole life!** I** know her better than you!"

"Oh..You know her so well? Well than tell me who's her best friend? What was her first official role? What kind of project has she or is she involved in?"

The singer fell silent thinking about all the questions that was being shot at him. It's true that he really had no knowledge on what she has been doing. All he ever thought about was fighting for the center stage of her heart that he didn't realize, she's was now at a place where he can't see certain sides of her. What she's doing, how she's been doing. All at the same time this guy here is getting closer and closer to her, seeing the sides to her that HE is unable to see.

"I'll admit you might know many things about her that I may not know about. But those are things I can learn in time, but what about you? With her hatred for you, do you think you can reach her and see these certain sides to her that only I have seen?" Ren taunted, showing a slight smirk as he brought his face close to provoke the singer.

"REN! SHO! COME ON YOUR SCENES ARE UP!" The director called out. Ren snapped out of Kuon's trance and placed his Tsuruga Ren mask back on, as he made his way back to the set, leaving a complete dumbfounded yellow haired teen._ That Mother F****ing BASTARD!"_

"Alright like I said this scene is where Natsume and Takuya, along with their respective younger brothers talk about Mayuki or Himeno….and ACTION!

**"So Natsume-nii you think that Himeno girl is faking like the other girls?" Haru turned to his older brother.**

**"..." Natsume was silent hesitant to answer his younger brother's question. He's been keeping his relationship with Himeno a secret so Emp won't rush for a wedding. He has to be really careful of his choices of words and actions.**

**"Eh? don't tell me that Natsume-san actually believe that she's the real deal?!" Yamada chuckled, amused to see the rare troubled expression on his usual calm and collected older cousin.**

**"Yamada don't tease." Tatsuya patted his younger brother.**

**"And I for one believe that this woman is the real Miss Mayuki. She's always going to her adoptive parents' house and rarely sees Emp, not to mentions she never ask for any allowance or used any of the money Emp gave her. Plus if you saw the tears she shed when she first came here...you would know for sure that she is Lady Mayuki." Tatsuya smiled.**

**"Don't tell me Tatsu-nii is falling for this woman?" Yamada eyes widen, unable to hide the shock displayed on his face. It was definitely not a normal day if you saw his older brother smile like he is now and for a woman. Natsume twitched and clenched his unnoticeable fist.**

**"Well Tatsu-san you better give up on her because my brother is mostly likely the next successor, and you know what that means. He's going to be the one to marry the heiress." Haru point out. Tatsuya gave a small chuckle and smiled, "Well Emp did say if any of us showed more potential they are going to be named as the successor right? And besides Natsume has been trying to run away from this house for years, I don't think he would want to be tied down here his whole life right Natsu?"**

**"Well who is to say that I didn't changed my mind?" Natsume spoke quietly, feeling his control slowly slipping. Silence surrounded the room as the three male stared at the tallest male, unable to process the statement.**

**"Wait Natsume-nii you like Mayuki too?!" Haru squealed in delight, letting his inner fangirl burst free. His older brother had finally opened his closed heart after so many years of suffering and pain he endured.**

**"Well well, this is sure a surprise. I must say I did not think I live to see Natsume-san falling in love again." Yamada smiled. Tatsuya sat there in silence glaring at his new found rival in love, as the two younger males came up to Natsume and began their non-stop teasing.**

"AND CUT! Good job, let's finish a few more scene and call it day!" The director instructed. The day ended with 15 completed scenes, which was below average of their usual quota, but due to the absence of the main actress, it was inevitable.

"Hey Ren are you making a stop at Kyoko-chan's place?" His manager asked, taking his seat on the passenger's side of the car.

"Yes I need to hand her some specific vitamins and medicine the doctor prescribe for her."

"Well let me visit with you. I have something I want to give Kyoko as well." Yashiro smiled at his brown bag. Ren was surprised that his manager hadn't begun one his usual non-stop tease about him and Kyoko, and thanked the heavens. I guess he was really worried too. Ren gave a small smile as he made his way through the busy street to the Daruyamas.

-Meanwhile-

"ARG!" the singer shouted as he threw his guitar pick against the wall.

"Sho what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since you came back from the shoot? Did something happened?"

"THAT BASTARD! HE DARES TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME? FUWA SHO?!" He yelled as anger had more and more control over his logic, as his inner demon made his appearance. His manager sighed at her childish charge and gave a whack with her rolled up schedule.

"Shou, now is not the time to be thinking about that right? Stop with these immature temper tantrums and think a little. Kyoko is SICK, Shou, SICK, shouldn't you be there as a childhood friend and take care of her? She seemed like a girl that takes care of herself very well so I'm worried that she has gotten a fever that high." She sighed, taking at a small brown bag, and shoving it to Shou's chest.

"This is some soup that might help Kyoko feel better, say it's from me and go visit her. Maybe she'll start seeing you in a different way." Shoko advised. Shou gazed at the bag for a moment, when he suddenly embraced his manager.

"Thanks Shoko-san this will work! I'll be back soon!" He shouted, as he sprinted out the door and to his car._ If I'm going to win over HIM I need to approach this differently._

As Ren saw the big sign in front of the restaurant he made his top, parking in front and made his way in with his manager.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" The tall male called out.

"My my if it isn't the actor from Kyoko's birthday party! I sure haven't seen you in a while? Have you been well?" Okami-san spoke in delight.

"I've been well, and you Okami-san?" Ren smiled back. She nodded back as the husband/owner of the restaurant came to see the sudden noises.

"Honey look it's the actor from Kyoko's birthday remember?" Okami introduces.

Taisho turned to tall male giving, a slight glare and a small "Hn" before going back to the kitchen to resume his work. _His wife gave a nervous laugh, apologizing for husband's shy nature. No, it was definitely not her husband being shy but a warning!_ the two men thought.

"Well I'm going to assume that the two of you came to visit our Kyoko right? She's just resting in her room on the second floor." Okami informed, leading the two male to her room.

"Kyoko-chan? Some more people are here to see you." Okami knocked._ More?_ After a few seconds the door made a small 'click', as it creaked opened showing only part of the teen's face. After identifying the two visitors she smiled and invited them in her room.

" Moh! It took you guys long enough!" A voiced scoffed. The two man turned to see the long black haired actress, known as Kyoko's best friend, sitting beside the bed.

"Kotonami-san you're here as well?" Yashiro spoke with excitement, as he quickly made his way to the actress' side. _Hnn….Interesting...this could be something I could use to get back at Yashiro-san for all the teasing he's done to me._

"Ren-sama!" a small voiced cried out, as a small petite figure ran, clinging on to the actor's back.

"Maria-chan you were here too?!" Ren smiled, patting lightly on the little girl's head. The girl smiled giving her favorite actor the biggest hug before replying.

"I heard from Ouji-sama (Grandpa) that Onee-sama was sick so I got worried and came to see her, and also on behalf of Ouji-sama. He wanted to come but Sebastian dragged him to the meeting he had to attend to." The girl explained. A small sweatdrop appeared on everyone, as they imagined the president being dragged across his floor, while whining that he wants to go see Kyoko.

"Heh I'm just happy for the thought, he can visit me later when he wants to." Kyoko smiled. Kyoko took a good look around and saw all her friends in her room. Her vision blurred as she brought her face down in fear of tears sliding down.

"Mogami-san are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Ren asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Kyoko.

"Is your fever rising again?" Kotonami frowned, looking worried, as she placed her hands on her best friend's shoulder.

"No...its just...I'm so blessed to have so many people care about me...I never would have thought that so many people here were concerned for me…" The young teen began to cry.

"Of course Onee-sama.. Everyone here loves Onee-sama so much! Why wouldn't we? Onee-sama is beautiful, kind, caring, and always puts others before her." Maria smiled, embracing her 'older sister' Kyoko looked at everyone as they gave a nod. Unable to hold in any longer Kyoko's tears began to overflow down her cheeks.

"Everyone...I never knew how blessed I am to have such wonderful people at my side. Thank You." Kyoko cried.

"Mou! Don't start crying." She sigh, giving a small smile, as she slowly wiped her friend's tears with her handkerchief.

"Moko-san…*hicc*.." Kyoko sniffed. Everyone smiled as they gave their get well present to the young actress.

"Mogami-san know what you're never alone. Everyone here cares deeply about you, so please don't go thinking that you're unneeded, or alone." Ren smiled, as he gently patted her head.

"Hai Tsuruga-san." She smiled back. Ren felt the mischievous grin of his manager, and twitched._ He's never going to let this slide…_ Ren smiled nervously. Time began to slowly flow by as Kyoko tried a little bit of everyone's get well gift, talking to everyone and telling them about the drama, until suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Kyoko-chan another one of your friends are here to see you." Okami-san knocked, opening the door bringing a tall figure inside the room. Everybody, except Maria, flinched at identity of the figure. Silence greeted the room, as the atmosphere dropped instensly. Kyoko tried her best to suppress her anger. Knowing that Okami-san was far enough from her bedroom, she shot up from her bed and glared, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Huh I'm here because of what happened..I was there remember?" Shou retorted.

"Well thanks for the trouble now leave!" She raised her voice, as her little demons began to emerge.

"Why are you telling me to leave? I have to right to visit a sick friend don't I?" Shou smirked. Kyoko felt her anger rise and so did her fever unknowing to her.

"Oh and I see you brought friends along...So you finally have friends huh? Good to know that you don't have to cling unto me anymore." He continued.

"Stop...I'm serious…" She choked, as she tried hard to hold in her anger. She didn't want to snap, not when her friends are here, and especially not when Tsuruga-san is here.

"Huh shouldn't you be happy that I'm here? Your lifelong childhood friend and love is here to visit you in your time of need." He joked, smiling at the troubled, angered expression on Kyoko's face. Kyoko wanted to run away and stay in a whole. Never has she felt so humiliated in her entire life. _Oh no..my knees feel weak….._

Ren clenched his fist watching the scene before him. He didn't want Kuon to show up, he didn't want to cause a scene that might bring stress to Kyoko and traumatize Maria as well, but at the same time to wanted to walk up to the singing bastard and snap his neck into two. Just then he noticed Kyoko's flushed cheeks and he knew it wasn't because she was blushing. He debated internally if he should stop the singer, but before he reached a resolution, he heard loud sound and saw the black haired actress with the most angered expression on her face, as arm flew across Shou's face. If he didn't know any better it was a like he was seeing a female version of his "Emperor of Night"

"You….do you have any idea how Kyoko was when she was at the hospital? How sick and helpless she looked at her bed with all the IV pump by her just to sustain her health?" She growled.

"You claim that she's your And yet look at her now...Can't you see that her fever is rising?! Her face is already red!" the actress screamed...No please..Moko-san..don't fight..

"Who are you to tell me whether I can stay or not? You're not the boss of me. And I've known her way longer than you so you shouldn't be talking you damn woman!" Shou fought back. _No stop this Moko-san don't fight him he's not worth it._

"Even a stranger can tell that she doesn't want you here, so do her a favor and leave! She was doing fine without you! Kotonami yelled back. Kyoko felt her support from her knees escape her, as her body beginning to collapse to the ground. "MOGAMI-SAN!" Ren called out, catching the fallen actress. He saw her panting for air and placed her on her bed.

"What's going on here?! We heard yelling and wanted-" Okami stopped as she saw Kyoko lying her bed panting for air, "KYOKO-CHAN!"

"It's okay Okami-san, her fever just rose a little. Would you mind getting her medicine from downstairs, the one's I gave you from the doctor, and some cold wet cloth." He asked, as he tried calming her down. Okami nodded and made her downstairs to get what she needed. "Kotonami-san and Yashiro-san please take Maria downstairs and help Okami-san get the things for Mogami-san?" He asked. Kotonami saw nothing but pure fury in the man's eyes, and knew that he didn't want Maria to see. Yashiro and Kotonami both nodded and brought Maria downstairs. As the door closed Ren released Kuon, immediately grabbing the visual kei by his collar.

"I didn't want to come out..I never wanted to come out..But after what you did to her, you left me no choice but to intervene in place of the weaker me." He growled.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Shou retorted, releasing himself from Ren's grip.

"You called yourself her friend and yet do you see what your existence does to her? Take a good look at her." He whispered coldly as pulled his hair and shoved his face in front of Kyoko body, that was panting for air. Damn what strenght… Shou thought nervously and turned to Kyoko. He saw her almost losing conscious as she panted harder for air.

"No...it's not my fault.."

"Your existence is harming her. And yet you say you have the rights to be her friends? If you really care about her, stay away from her." He snarled. As he threw his fist and stopped right in front of his face.

"Or else, I will have to take drastic measures." He threatened. For the first time Shou felt true fear, and felt the colds chills running down his spine. He unconsciously took a step back and tried to hold his ground. He couldn't back down from here. He looked at the man before him and felt his strong gaze. _He's acting totally different today, this was not his usual anger. It feels like someone completely different. He never used force before, something is definitely up with his this guy. That was when a sudden realization hit the singer._

"What about you? I can tell you're hiding something, I may not know now….but back at set when she fainted, you slipped and called her Kyoko-chan .Yet in front her and everybody you call her Mogami-san and it seems Kyoko doesn't know that you call her Kyoko-chan. Also before when you told me about Kyoko's condition, the way you talked about her made it seems you knew her forever. And even now...you're acting like a completely different person...Is this your true self? Just who are you and what are you to Kyoko?" Shou retorted. Ren flinched at his accurate deduction but kept his cool. He's smarter than he looks I'll give him that.

"I'm going to find out what your finding and will bust you in front of her the real you." He challenged. Ren..or Kuon smirked and brought his face right in front of the smaller blonde-haired male's.

"I would love to see you try...I can tell you this, you'll be surprised on what you find out." He whispered in his ears, pulling away after. After a few minutes there was a knock and Maria came in with the medicine and with the other two adults that left the room with her. Yashiro fed Kyoko some medicine as Kotonami placed a wet cloth on her forehead. Maria turned and saw the blonde male and went up only to kick him hard on his shins.

"OWWWWW! WHY YOU-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ONEE-SAMA SHE'LL CONTINUE TO BE HURT BECAUSE OF YOU." Maria yelled not letting him finish. Kuon places his Ren mask and brought Maria to his arm to calm her down.

"Well you heard the lady please leave." Ren gave his fake gentlemen smile. Sho twitched dumbfounded at the quick transformation of this guy. He's a devil in disguise….

"It's not over...And give his to her..my manager was genuinely worried about her and made some porridge." He grumbled placing the brown bag before leaving out the door.

"We showed him didn't we Ren-sama!" Maria smiled, as Ren brought her down to let her go by her sister's side.

"Onee-sama I'll protect from that weird, bad man, so please feel better.

As Shou was making his way back to his agency he reminisced about the words Ren spoke. I would love to see you try...I can tell you this, you'll be surprised on what you find out

"I will find out what your secret is...no matter what Tsuruga Ren." The singer vowed.

**Me-OWARI!**

**Ren- You actually let the bastard come into Mogami-san's house?!**

**Me-Don't worry Ren it's all part of the plan..Neh Mr. President?**

**Lory- OF COURSE! though I would've like to have visit Kyoko-chan too..**

**Me-Heehee sorry You'll have your debut soon!**

**Shou-Damn you Angel, making me lose against this acting loser!**

**Me-sorry I just don't like you….*Sorry to all the Sho fans* Well please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N- Hey everyone this is Ang3l-chan finally with a new update! :) I'm sorry it took so long~ -0-" I'm actually preparing for med school right now and it's been really hectic...**

**Koyko- well at least now you updated...we thought we weren't going to see this story updated for another year like last time.**

**Me-heehee yeah sorry~~~ Well I don't want to keep my readers waiting so, and also I'm going to fast forward the drama scenes our three main characters are acting, so I do apologize if the relationship of "Natsume and Himeno" felt rushed…...well then ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kyoko&Ren-Ang3l-chan DOES NOT OWN Skip Beat!**

_**Chapter 7-Hidden Secrets**_

**Small clicks and clanks from the utensil echoed throughout the dining room as no one dared to muttered even the smallest sound, as the five younger figures ate nervously eating their meal while eyeing the older and fearing man that was sitting at the front side of the table calmly eating.**

"**Umm..grandfather you said you wanted to talk to us about something?" Himeno asked nervously. The man took one last bite before wiping away anything that was on this mouth.**

"**Yes. Himeno I think we all know here of your relationship with Natsume." He stated flatly, as Himeno and Natsume both choked on their water at the sudden statement. Emp raised his brow confirming that his suspicions were correct.**

"**(Ouji-sama)Grandfather what are you talking about? Natsume-san is just a friend." Himeno started denying, waving her hands emphasizing her denial.**

"**That's not what I hear, and if it's true I want to hurry and discuss about your wedding both of you." He blankly stated, taking a small sip of his wine. There as was a sudden slam on the table and all eyes turned to see Takuya standing out of his seat.**

"**Emp please, it's only been three months since Lady Mayuki has been residing with us, don't you think you're rushing things a bit too much?" Takuya protested. The old man surmised that this young blonde male also had special feeling for his granddaughter, but didn't think he would be this obvious about it.** _**Well let's see if we can have some fun. **_ **The Zaibatsu leader chuckled in amusement and gazed at the wine before taking another sip,**

"**As you know I'm getting well around my years and it's almost time to announce my successor to my Zaibatsu company. I vowed if Himeno already found that special person between the four of you then I would then give up all of the inheritance to them." He explained.**

"**But Emp even if that's true none of us are ready to take on the company. It's the Zaibatsu Empire for crying out loud a company that practically controls all of Japan, do you really believe young males in their 20s can handle such a company?" Natsume retorted.**

"**Well it's the reason that I brought the four of you here and trained you all personally have I not? All four of you knew this day would come, that one of you will take my granddaughter as a wife and take over my company." The older man counter argued.**

"**And I'm just saying the likely candidate is Natsume since I've been hearing that his been **_**very close**_ **to Himeno." He continued.**

"**Ouji-sama (Grandfather) I'm only 17 and even though by law I'm of marrying age I'm not ready for such commitment. Please ouji-sama can you give me more time? I just got to know Haru and Yamada more not to mention I just got to know Takuya-san and Natsume-san. Can't you give me more time to really decided who I want to be with? After all, all of them are capable of taking over. Please?~" Himeno asked cutely, staring at her grandfather with her intensifying puppy eye technique. **_**I'm glad that Tsuruga-san taught me this when we both had the time, though it's no where nearly as good as his.**_ **Emp's eye twitch, slowly falling her those big golden eyes her mother had, yes the same gold eyes his daughter had.** _**You really do look like your mother Himeno.**_

"**Okay I'll give you more time." Emp sighed in defeat. Himeno smiled victoriously giving a small secret V sign to Natsume.**

"AND CUT!" GOOD JOB GUYS! AND KYOKO LOVED THE PUPPY EYES!" The director complimented Kyoko gave a small blush and headed on towards her dressing room to get a quick touch up by her makeup artist. Shou took this chance and walked up to the actor who was reading his lines for the next scene.

"Oi I found out something about you yesterday. Tsuruga Ren, that's not your real name is it? I did some research and it looks like Tsuruga Ren is just a stage name. And your real name is not publicized am I right?" he smirked.

**-Flashback-**

"_**Hey have you got something for me?" Sho answered his call.**_

"_**I looked into Tsuruga Ren and it looks like Tsuruga Ren is a stage name, although its pretty common for people in this business, but his actual name is not known to the public. I guess he's embarrassed of his real name, like SOMEONE I know." The voice on the other line giggled. Shou gritted his teeth, as he hung up his phone.**_

"_**So his actual name is not publicized huh? I guess I can start from there. It's better than nothing. Every entertainer who didn't publicized his or her name always has a reason, so do so, though it'll probably nothing more than because he's actual name is embarrassing like mine, it's a starts. If I can just find out his actual name I can find out his true identity.**_

_**-END-**_

"Oh? You really did your homework, well it's not a big deal to use stage names, most idols and actor use it and a lot of them choose not to publicize their birth name. Isn't that the same for you? You're going to have to do better than that if you really want to find out what I'm hiding and my real identity. _Shotarou." _The actor teased, as he went down near the singer's ear to specially whisper his name.. Chills shivered down his spine as Sho face turned cherry red and forcibly brought the actor to an isolated corner of the set.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT NAME?! WAS IT HER?" he fumed.

"Like I said, we've shared moments that brought us close that even you don't know about. Try your luck next time." Ren gave his gentlemen smile as he walked passed him towards the set.

"Tsuruga-san...was that Sho you were talking to?" She asked in disbelief, hoping that she had seen wrong. "Oh he was just asking me for advice on a certain scene." He gave his gentlemen smile. _THAT IS A TOTAL OUTRAGEOUS LIE!_

"Well whatever he did to get you angry don't mind it ok?" Setsuka merged out.

"You know I can careless on what that overrated singer says." Cain pouted, Setsuka chuckled at one of her brother's rare cute side, and gave a slight pat on her brother's shoulders. Cain then took this opportunity to give a quick peck on his sister's cheek and walked away for the next scene. _Tsuruga-san! No matter if it's acting if he continues to do that my heart is gonna explode! I need to control myself, it's just acting!_ Although the actress finally admitted that she has feelings for Japan's number one bachelor and actor, she still had a hard time accepting them, since she stated to President Lory that she will never show or let these feeling be known to others, but it's been getting harder every time and this was not making easier on the teen As she watch her senpai act out his scene, unknowing to her, a figure came behind her and blew into her ear.

"What the hell Shotaro?! If I made a noise that could have been an NG!" she flinched.

"Well it's your fault! I kept calling you and you never answered so this was the best way to get your attention from Tsurugay over there." He replied arrogantly. The actress flared up, as she gave a sharp glare at the idol, "You say anything negative about Tsuruga-san and I'll beat you to a pulp, he's a person too high for you to be insulting!"

"Heh whatever, I just need to talk to you in private is all." He shrugged.

"Whatever it is I don't want to hear it." She turned away, bringing her attention back to set where the scene was still being shot. Sho clenched tightened his hands and he grabbed her wrist and brought her to an isolated part of the set.

"Listen I'll just be quick about it. Did you ever met that Tsurugay when you were little?"

"Huh?! What the hell are you going on about? AND IT'S TSURUGA-SAN!" She defended.

"I was just curious, it's just we were talking the other day and he talk as if he knew you like a childhood friend." he replied nonchalantly, as he tried to maintain his uncaring expression.

"HUH?! Quit lying Shotaro I can hardly imagine someone as high and holy and Tsuruga-san having a decent conversation with a loser like you." she snickered. _WHY YOU?! Keep it together Sho you're doing this to find out about that bastard..calm yourself._

"Whatever I was just curious is all its just cause I've known you since we were little and I never saw you with anyone else, much less alone with a guy I don-" Sho stopped and a sudden memory began to play in his head.

**-**_**Flashback-**_

"_**Heehee." a small girl with pigtails giggled. The little boy turned towards the noise and spotted his friend gazing at a purple object with her chin rested on her two hands.**_

"_**Corn I hope I can meet you again soon, and then we can buy hamburgers steaks and play on that lake again and maybe buy then you can learn to fly on your own without your papa weighing you down. I love you Corn! Be safe!" She smiled gently. Sho glared at the object that his friend was gazing, and came in suddenly and threw the rock.**_

"_**What the hell now you're talking to inanimate objects? How lame." He spoke coldly, trying to be cool infront of his friend.**_

"_**I was talking to Corn! The boy who gave me this rock you baka! It was his special gift to me before he went back to his kingdom! Why would you do that! Shou you baka!" The little girl began to cry. Sho froze and the sight and his guilty conscience appeared.**_

_**-End-**_

_**Now that I think about it when I asked mom or dad, neither of them gave them that purple stone, and it's not something you can find on the ground either.**_

"Hey you idiot if you're just gonna stare into space and waste my time I'm leaving it's almost time for my scene anyway." She finished, as she started walking back to the set.

"Wait I'm just curious. That stone, the purple stone, do you still carry that with you?" He asked suddenly.

"HUH? What with these random questions? What gotten into you are you sick or something cause if you are I don't need it I just got over mine!?" She yelled in frustration. This was not like Sho at all, he was acting strange and it was starting to creep out the actress.

"Just answer my question Kyoko." He gave her a stern look. Her eyes widen in shock at the serious expression on his face, and gave a sigh.

"I don't know what going on on that brain of yours, but if you must know yes I still have it. I told you that it was given to me from someone and you like a child and an idiot threw it against the thinking about the other person's feelings, well it's not like you actually thought about me that way anyway so I guess I should have expected as much." She sighed, as she walked back to the set.

**Himeno was in her room on her chair as though's about the intended marriage was consuming her head.**

"**Lady Himeno is there something wrong?" Tatsuya asked. Himeno snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head. **_**I'm still not use to Tatsuya calling me Himeno after calling me Mayuki so many times.**_

"**No I'm alright. I'm sorry, you took your time to show me around the city today and all I did was space out. I just have a lot on my mind right now." She apologized, as she took a sip of tea that was prepared for her.**

"**Is it about the wedding Emp is planning?" He asked, knowing well the answer.**

"**Yes, I just don't understand grandfather, why is he rushing? I'm only 17 and I've just finished high school. I just want to run away from all the pressure here of being the Emp's granddaughter." She sighed hopelessly thinking about the all the wedding planners that came, all the tea ceremony lesson, flower arranging lesson, walking lessons, and etc.**

"**Are you sure that's all?" He raised his eyebrow.**

"**What are you talking about?" She cocked her head in confusion.**

"**Are you sure you're not trying to delay it for Natsume's sake?" He smiled sadly, as he saw her blush and knew he hit the nail on the mark. Even though those two try to hide it, it was fairly obvious that they had mutual feelings for each other. But he was going to give up just yet.**

"**I know that, you knew Natsume's situation when he first came here as a child. Many people tried to use him for fame and money, he lost all his friends, and aunt and uncle barely made time to see him and so did our parents. It was hard for him the most, especially what happened after the fraud incident. So you're doing to to protect him right?" Tatsuya smiled.**

"**I'm just doing it for him as a friend! I mean I know the four of you all suffered alot training under grandfather, and I wouldn't want to put ****any** **of you in a situation like Natsume-kun's" She tried to deny as her face turned red.** _**Hmmm so he's Natsume**__**-kun**_ _**now..**_

"**Lady Himeno."**

"**Ye-"**

**Himeno was suddenly pulled towards Tatsuya's chest as she felt two arms wrapping around her.**

"**Lady Him-...Himeno...can't you look at me? Am I now good enough?" He whispered as he tightened his embrace.**

"**Tatsuya…" She whispered, as she pulled away and saw his strong gaze at her, she couldn't help but blush slightly and he slowly moved in closer, shortening the gap between them. "Tatsuya please don-" **_**Damn...I didn't know Kyoko could blush like that.**_

"**Get off of her." A voice yelled. Himeno immediately pulled away from the Tatsuya, only to see Natsume by the doorway giving his death glare to his cousin. He pulled her towards him as he placed his lips on her. "She's mine." He threatened.**

"**AND CUT! Tsuruga nice ad-libbing on that small kiss scene! It made the character's possessiveness and jealousy really come out! As expected from the number one actor in Japan!" The director complimented.(A.N- for anyone that doesn't know what ad-libbing is. It's basically a term use in theatre to describe individual moments during acting when an actor speaks or does an action through their character that is not found in the script or playtext).**

Kyoko slowly pulled away from her Ren's arm, much to his regret, and noticed everyone in the room dumbstruck.

"Tsuruga-san please next time let me know before hand when you're going to perform such actions." Kyoko blushed.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san I thought that not telling you would bring out more of the characters emotions from you. I'll let you know next time I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He explained, though obviously a lie. He just couldn't stand letting that bastard idol take his Kyoko's lip for the second time, and just lost total control of his emotions.

"Also I'm sorry if that was your first screen kiss." He couldn't help but tease.

"Tsuruga-san!" She screamed of embarrassment, turning chuckled at the cute reaction, suddenly the blonde singer came and stood between the two glaring them both.

"Damn you Tsuruga Ren!" He snarled, as he walked away from the scene knowing he would do something he would regret in front of the public.

"DAM N HIM DAMN HIM DAMN HIM DAMN HIM!" He vented out, as soon as he entered his private room.

"My search for his secrets is going nowhere! I need to find out what that Tsurugay is hiding or Kyoko will really start falling for the guy!" Sho growled throwing a cushion from the sofa across the room. Suddenly a thought had came to him and suddenly another form of anger and frustration spread across his face.

"Damn it...I am seriously swooping that low as to ask THAT GUY for help? I must be out of my mind….." the singer sighed. After the visual kei idol calmed himself he made his way back to the set.

"Oh Sho! Where were you? We need you for the next scene!" the director had called out.

"I'm sorry sir, The company president had called for something urgent, but everything is fine now." The idol lied. Sho got ready for his scene and saw the two leads smiling as they were talking about god knows what.

"_Damn those two...Look like I'm going to have to rely on him after all...shit." _The idol thought as he took out his phone and sent a text to his manager.

**A.N-OWARI!**

**Me-I'm really sorry guys that you guys had to wait so long for an update..it's been really busy and...yeah I apologize guys….I'm working on the next chapter as you guys are reading this so please stay tune! And thank you for staying loyal to the story! ^^**


End file.
